Based on a detection of an occupancy of a seat arrangement of a motor vehicle, a wearing of a seat belt reminder for a vehicle seat detected as (occupant) occupied (“seat belt reminder”) and/or corresponding airbags can be triggered if required only for vehicle seats detected as (occupant) occupied.
From DE 10 2008 007 158 A1 a back seat of a vehicle with a pressure sensor is known, which is integrated in a seating surface of the back seat.